


[Podfic] Geese...?

by elaineofshalott (LadyofMisrule)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Fantasy, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/elaineofshalott
Summary: Author summary: A parcel arrives on a perfectly normal farm.Inside it are five perfectly abnormal eggs.First of all, they're neon.Second of all, they're too bright to look at.Third of all, there is DEFINITELY something inside.How is Jenny going to tell her wife?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Geese...?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Geese...?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451935) by [SleepingReader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingReader/pseuds/SleepingReader). 



Length: 11min 47sec  
File size: 6.14mb

**[Download mp3 here.](https://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Geese.mp3) **

Thanks to [SleepingReader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingReader/pseuds/SleepingReader) for writing, and to [paraka](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org) for file hosting. Extra reader credits go to [aethel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel)'s menagerie and [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess)'s cat. <333


End file.
